


Unnoticeable

by The_Bad_Wolf



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mild BDSM, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bad_Wolf/pseuds/The_Bad_Wolf
Summary: So I noticed there were no Hyde x reader fanfics so I decided to change that.





	Unnoticeable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and my first smut in 3 years, please leave a comment telling me how I did x

You walked down the London street just as you had done many times. The moon lighted your way and comforted you. Nighttime was the best time. At night, uncomfortable types of men were with prostitutes or spending their rent money on drink, there were no busy, bustling crowds to slow one’s pace and there was a certain silence that you could take comfort in. Perfect, blissful peace.

Then you saw him again.

There used to always be no one about when you took your evening strolls, but for the past few months, there was a man who would occasionally go past. And being only a mere human, you couldn’t deny the fact that he was oh so handsome. Fantastic curls and cheekbones that you could cut yourself on, his tall form was draped in a long coat, but from his outfit it was clear that he had some form of money compared to the normal inhabitants of this part of London. 

Of course he never really noticed you. But you had always gone under the radar. Upper middle class, educated and intelligent, but unnoticeable. It was often a saving grace as in school the bullies passed over you and now the men who look for women of the night seem to find you invisible. 

Deep in your thoughts, you forgot to look before crossing the road and were rather surprised to find yourself suddenly in motion with your feet off the ground as a car went past.

“That was stupid. Coulda gotten yourself killed.” Growled the handsome man, setting you down. It was funny. You had only read in romance novels of attractive males ‘growling’ and you had always found it silly. The thought of a man who was supposed to be smart and capable and, dare you think it, sexy growling like some savage beast didn’t fit together at all. But it did now. 

You liked the growl.

You blushed slightly as slick began to form in between your legs at the thought of hearing more of it. Or better yet. Seeing more of him. 

“Well yes, yes it was.” You stumbled over your words, “I was rather deep in thought and forgot myself.”

He inhaled, then looked at you up and down with a smirk begging to join the myriad of other perfect facial features. “Must of been quite fascinating to have distracted you so. What, prey tell, was it that you nearly died thinking of?”

‘I was thinking about how handsome you are compared to how unnoticeable I am and wishing I could hear you speak more.’ Was the answer on the tip of your tongue, but you were a lady and a polite and well educated one at that. You wouldn’t be seen speaking of such fanciful and outrageous fantasies to a man you only just met. “Nothing much, sir.”

The smirk broke free at ‘sir’. He did love the polite ones. They were normally the type that got interesting in the bedroom. He could already smell the sharp, sweet sent of arousal on the girl. He had seen her around often but never really needed to speak with her. Her inner thoughts could wait. He was looking for something much more primal. “Well, I am a doctor, and you have had quite a fright, please come home with me to let my heart be at peace that you are well. Give you a once-over and make sure you’re okay.” He said, giving his best Jekyll impression. He could act quite the gentlemen when he needed to.

Growl, growl, growl. Fuck, he was getting hotter.

“Well, if you insist-“

“I do. I do insist.” At this, smiled and waved his forward, presumably in the direction of his home.

The two of you walked together, making general conversation to pass the time of the journey. It was actually the most you had talked to anyone in years. You weren’t from around here and had moved for your studies. You still didn’t know anyone. The more he spoke, the more your state of arousal increased, and with that, your fantasising. 

Then, you stopped at a large house. His house, presumably. “After you,” you said with a shy smile. Was this a normal thing to do, or were you going to be on the front page of ‘The Daily Truth’ tomorrow? Well.... her was hot, and you don’t honestly have much to live for anyway. 

He walked in and held the door open, and you quickly ushered yourself inside. It was huge. He must have come from some rich family, as it was impossible that anyone so young could amass enough money for this place. 

Hyde knew that Garson would be asleep upstairs, so the safest place to make some noise would be the laboratory. He had actually made himself up a little bed in there in case he couldn’t be bothered to move to the armchair to sleep. He silently praised himself for his foresight. “This way,” he said, bringing you down the steps.

“Oh my goodness gracious me, this place is amazing.” You said, looking around and seeing test tubes and conical flasks, Bunsen burners and tall apparatus. The science stuff was mainly Jekyll’s domain, but Hyde could act the part of the concerned physician for a moment longer. From the delicious smell of the girl, it would be more than worth it.

“Thank you. Now, how many fingers am I holding up?” He asks.

Without turning your head you answer, “three.”

“You didn’t even look.”

“Everybody holds up three fingers when asking that question.” You said, smirking slightly. 

“Hmmm.” He growled thoughtfully. “Well, hop up onto the bed and I’ll check for fractures and the like.”

“Fractures? The car didn’t hit me doctor.” Even as you said this you obeyed him. He would know that there would be no fractures, a simpleton would know. But he hadn’t killed you yet, or done any of the normal tests you would get at the doctor’s office. So maybe there was a third option. One that involved a bed.

“Yes. I suppose you’re right,” he moved closer to you and closer yet. You could feel his hot breath on your face as he leaned down to look you in the eyes. 

It just couldn’t be helped when you looked down towards his lips. 

He surged forwards, pressing said lips to yours, nibbling them gently to gain access to your mouth. Tongues met and clashed, you quickly giving his control of the kiss. And boy, it was a good one. If you died tonight you would be one hell of a happy girl. 

He released your mouth, granting you the privilege of oxygen and began sucking and biting on your neck. On a particularly harsh bite you moaned loudly and your hands went to those beautiful curls, tugging on them wildly. 

“Let’s give you a full examination, Miss Y/N.” He said, peeling off your jacket and working at the strings in your dress. You had always loved the corset dresses, the tight feeling of them and how they flattered your figure, but right now the dress was one of the most wretched things on this earth with how complicated it was to untie. After about a minute and a half he had pulled the thing off and thrown it to the floor, greedily attacking the new skin layer before him. 

Next he removed your riding boots (you had always thought they were more comfortable compared to heels) and finaly your stockings. You were completely naked and flustered in front of the fully clothed, hungry man. 

His eyes wandered up and down your bare form with a wild, predatory look in them. “You know,” he says, “if it weren’t for the nervousness in your eyes, I would think that you’ve done this before.”

“This?” You question breathily.

“Sex.” He stated simply. It was like he was talking about buying oranges at a market rather than assessing your virginity.

“Why would you think that?” 

Kneeling in order to avoid bending down he began to kiss you body, starting from your neck in a downwards order, keeping eye contact with you as he did so. “Because.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “Wetter.” Kiss. “Than a street.” Kiss. “Whore.” He has stopped just above your mound. You could feel that hot breath again. His fingers slid up there, catching your slick. He held them up to show you. “You see?” He inquired. “And you have been since we met.” 

“So what have you done?” He asked. “A little fondling in high school? Nothing that went all the way I gather.”

“I kissed some boys.” You said hesitantly. His raised eyebrow told you he was expecting more. “That’s it.” You said.

“‘That’s it.’ You are telling me that in your twenty something years of living all you’ve done is kiss some boys?” He pauses for a moment. “Do you touch yourself?” A sly grin appeared on his face.

“What? No, no of course not. I.. I tried when I was younger but I didn’t know what to do or how to do it.”

“So you’ve never came?” He asks, eyes widening as the shake of your head, indicating a ‘no’. “Well, that’s something we need to take care of, isn’t it?”

With those words he quickly dived down and began to work on your clit with his tongue and teeth. Sucking it before licking all the way up masterfully. You may not have done anything like this before, but he sure had. Your hands in his hair spurred him on, along with shaky moans of pleasure. You could feel something selling up in your stomach; a hot, tight knot getting tighter and tighter. 

His motions were repetitive and fast as he devoured you, obviously taking his own pleasure from hearing your desperation. Your legs were trembling and your back arched slightly as you were flung to the edge. Just a little more and you would come. 

Suddenly he pulled back and you moaned sorrowfully at the loss of pleasure. “Why did you do that?” You asked, fighting off anger.

He pinched your nipple in retaliation and you yelped and then whimpered as a strange combination of pain and pleasure hit you. Seeing this he grinned again. The quiet ones were indeed the best. A virgin and a masochist in one. “Well, I need to take my clothes off.” He began to strip off, throwing his clothes wherever. He could get them in the morning.

“You know.” Said Hyde, “a part of being a doctor is to diagnose people with things, and then to treat them for it. I wonder what the treatment would be for a needy masochist.” He hummed and after a while said, “let’s try pain to relieve the symptoms.”

“What symptoms would those be,” you asked, playing along. At his prompting head tilt you finished with, “doctor?”

“Well, let’s see. Flushed complexion, sweating, dilated pupils and an incredibly strong arousal. Yes, these indeed require relief.” He continued playing the part. He looked around the lab and was pleased to find a couple of clothes pins and retrieved his belt. 

“This may be a little heavy for a virgin, but still.” He rubbed your nipples between his fingers before attaching the clothes pins to them. Chuckling to himself as you moaned. The pain they brought was sharp and biting, creating electric sensations along your skin. While you were distracted, he took his belt and used it to tie your hands above your head. “You know; I was actually think about whipping you a little -just as much as you would enjoy- with my belt, but I thought to go for a gentle spanking for your first time.” In saying this he picked you up, sat down on the bed and draped you over his lap. 

“Put me down!” You protested, “I am not a child.”

“I know, if you were I wouldn’t have stripped you naked, licked that sweet little quim of yours, put makeshift nipple clamps on you and restrained you, now would I?” He paused, “ now lie still. If it stops being enjoyable then tell me so. I’ll even be so nice as to let you rub you cunt on my leg to get yourself off.” 

With than, he drew his hand back and began to spank you. At first they were light enough, not truly causing any pain at all. Then, slowly, both the speed and intensity increased. You shuddered at the sensations you were feeling; the sharp bite of the clothes pins, the feel of his hand pulling your hair back and the sting of every blow. To your own shame, and his delight, you did indeed start to rub yourself on his leg, allowing the stimulation of your clit to join the wonderful sensations. The knot was there again. Getting tighter and tighter and hotter and hotter. Not wanting to be denied once more you moaned out, “please.” 

“Please what?” He asked, knowing full well what you were asking for. He was very pleased that you had asked permission, even though he knew you wouldn’t be able to hold it off yourself. It pleased him that you were trainable. Maybe he would keep this one.

“Please, please let me come.”

He grinned a manic grin. Let’s see how trainable. “‘Please, please let me come what?”

You groaned, he was still spanking you and the pain was nearly getting to your limit. It was so good, but it hurt so much, but there was one thing that was on your mind right now. “Please let me come, Doctor.” 

“Well, since you asked me so nicely.” He stopped, picked you up again, set you lying down onto the bed and knelt, leaning down so that his face was once again in between your legs and licked. 

“Yessssss.” You hissed, eyes shutting. 

A loud slap echoed through the room and your eyes shot open. He had spanked you there. Right in between your legs. The pain surged through you, but you found yourself raising your hips, desperate for more attention, be it his tongue or hand. “Eyes on me. And keep them open.” He instructed before resuming his work. He looked up as he did so, forcing you to make eye contact to complete his instructions. He inserted a finger inside you and then another after you had stretched a little before beginning to curl them. And you were on the edge of oblivion. Just one little push would be needed. In seeing this, his hands snaked up and removed the pegs on your nipples. The blood rushed to them. And you were gone. You bucked you hips wildly as he withdrew, watching you fall apart. 

When you came back to your senses a minute later, he was still watching, but now with his cock in hand, obviously achingly hard. “May I?” 

You knew what he was referring to. May he take you? May he fuck you? May he be the first? “Yes, Doctor.” 

He closed his eyes and moaned a little at the title. Yes, this would not be the last time he will see you. You were so good and trainable and tasted perfect. 

He moved on top of you, using his forearms to hold himself up to avoid crushing you. There would be times later for more adventurous positions, but for now this one will do. He gathered that to break a woman’s hymen would be like ripping off a plaster: better done quickly than drawing out the pain.

He thrust in quickly, but stopped himself from moving inside you. He had stretched you a little, but he knew you must need a moment to get used to his size and over the pain. Tears pinpricked in your eyes at the pain, and you could feel some blood trickle out of you. After a few minutes of this you nodded a little, and Hyde took that as permission to begin. It was as he had done with the spanking, gentle and slow at first before building up the tempo.

It was obvious that you had started to enjoy it then your nails ran up and down his back and you had started to meet his thrusts. He allowed himself to go faster, moaning at your hot, tight, wet heat and at the burning sensation of the scratching. 

He could feel himself nearing his release reached down between the two of you, stroking your clit. Both your hips cantered, and as he came, he bit down into the lower part of your neck, marking you. The combination of pain, pleasure and feeling owned washed over you in the form of your second orgasm both that night and ever. 

He pulled out of you and pulled the duvet over the both of you. You were in a blissful post-orgasmic phase, just about to drift off to sleep when he whispered in your ear, “I will be seeing you soon, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like some more, I’m happy to take requests. A comment makes me smile ❤️


End file.
